This invention is particularly useful in connection with a brake assembly of the type disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,710,076 that is assigned to the assignee of the present invention and, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference and in which the brake assembly includes a pair of adjacent brake shoe webs or ribs of an arcuate support plate to which a friction braking material is secured. Adjacent ends of the web are pivotally mounted to a fixed support and a rotary actuating cam (commonly an "S" shaped cam) is disposed between the opposite ends of the brake shoes. An open-sided recess is included in the end of each brake shoe web facing towards the rotary brake cam in which the trunnions of the pin that rotationally supports the roller follower are respectively nestled and a spring member is connected between opposite webs of the brake shoe pair in a manner holding the roller followers against the opposite cam surfaces of the rotary cam.
Application of the brakes by an operator causes the cam to rotate against the opposed roller followers and urge them apart to the extent enabling the friction braking material to engage the wheel brake drum and slow or stop the vehicle.
Rotation of the brake cam against the opposed roller followers causes the respective roller follower support pins to rotate in the web recess in which their trunnions are respectively nestled and produce noise created by metal rubbing against metal since roller bearings are characteristically not employed.
To some, such noise may be objectionable and, in an effort to eliminate such noise while retaining the above described roller follower and web design, a bracket has now been developed that is able to prevent the roller follower support pin from rotating and it is to the combination of the bracket and the roller follower support pin to which the present invention is addressed.
Although a variety of brackets have heretofor been developed to retain the roller follower support pin trunnions in the web recesses to prevent dislodgement therefrom such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,275,103; 4,503,953; 4,624,348; 4,679,677 and 4,807,729, the disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference and the last of which is assigned to the assignee of the present invention. All have been designed so as not to inhibit rotation of the roller follower support pin.